User talk:GokūBlack10
Please give your thought here. Ten Tailed Fox 22:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Whaddya Know About your character, I didn't mean to sound rude, and I know you gave him a lot of thought. And yes this is a fanon and who am I to say anything different. Narutokurosaki547 00:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) No no Its ok Nah Its ok. I'm sorry if I was mean in my response. But I took alot of time thinkin up this character and his past and all of his affiliations so I was jumpy when I got attacked for how strong he was and his biiju. But it is no problem. I look forward to working with you in the future. No Prob Hey it's alright, this IS a fanon after all. Also remember to sign your artcles with 4 tildes/'~'x4 Narutokurosaki547 01:50, 14 October 2008 (UTC) User Page You do know how to upload pics right? Narutokurosaki547 01:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Responces Yes I know how to upload pics I just haven't had the time to work on my User Page much.Ten Tailed Fox 02:05, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem ^_^ Learn to take Criticism You need to learn to take criticism better, everyone gets criticized at one point or another. I know that my character Zukia Tojiro was overpowering at first but I made his story somewhat believable and was able to use the character to explain other things in the Naruto univerese. Zukia is the father of Orochimaru, master to Pain, brother to Rokudou Senin and creator of the biju. Many people at first saw him as a super strong mega character but now people can see him for waht he truly is. While you might not like everything in my The Last Akatsuki story I think you will find something you can appreciate (I hope at least lol). Blackemo1 13:46, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yes and No Yes I read your story and I actually love it. However I believe I am dealing with the criticisms fairly well. I am providing responses to the critics. In the end, like your character, they will appreciate him. Ten Tailed Fox 16:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks alot Thank you for the response, I have another character named Hebima who shows us what happens to Otogakure after Orochimaru's dfeat at the hands of Itachi. It also shows you what happens to Itachi right before he fought Sasuke. Check it out its called The Reign of the Snake Prince. Blackemo1 18:21, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes I also saw that as well. Very well thought out and developed. Sasuke is my favorite character so I based this character off of him. I also based the character's personality on myself. The Ten Tails was a way to incorporate the only part of Naruto that I actually liked (his Fox). Ten Tailed Fox 19:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) U seem ok You seem to put a lot of thought into your articles, and thanks for convincing me otherwise on Ryun Uchiha's powers. Also, if someone did a YouTube vid if Hidan changed his religion, wouldn't it be weird if they used the song Jesus Freak by DC Talk? Also, it's cool that you are a Christian. I am one too. I just sometimes get a little arguementive. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 20:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Lol Ya, I get argumentative too. Have you seen my latest update to Ryun? Let me know if it's good and give me some tips as far as his development goes. I only got to a part were he fights one of Pain's bodies and awakens his Mangekyo. But I'm pretty much stumped now. I need to at least get to how he got his Eternal Mangekyo. Have any ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 20:47, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE Ryun's Eternal Mangekyo Well, I'm not sure. In the Lost Lands, some of the ninja are surviving Uchiha. Maybe you or I can make a character that has a Mangekyo in the Lost Lands that Ryun gets his eternal Mangekyo from. Narutokurosaki547 19:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) It's a deal! Sure, I'll be glad to help. I might be a little distracted working on Cloud of Shadows, but I can work on that as well. Other than that, I'd be glad to help. But could you come up with his/her name? ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 19:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re: New Uchiha I'll do his/her history since I am more familiar to the whole "Lost Lands" thing. I think that if this Uchiha was male, I think the name would be Shinji or Ikkaku. I'm not sure about a female name though. Narutokurosaki547 20:08, 15 October 2008 (UTC) -_-... Seems i'm one step ahead in the comments. just disregard the names I listed. Narutokurosaki547 20:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Bio of Shinji First of all, I am surprised you actually used one of the names I listed. Second, I got his Bio started. Third, thanks for letting me work on this with ya! Narutokurosaki547 20:10, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! ^_^ HI! ^_^ S'up? I've been offline for four days, so I just found one of your articles. Congrats with your first story, and the great work with your characters, but please, don't make anymore Uchiha Clan members, cause right now it's 14 member that is fanon. Please continue to work hard with your work, and make the people here prowd to have u here. And by the way, welcome to the site! ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 16:29, 17 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks :) Yeah, I guess he's a pretty good article, now that I think about it, and a great part of this site. Keep up with the good work (just don't make them too powerful, maximum Jonin or something). ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:35, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Wonderful! That story was awesome. That was really good for your first real story. I'm sitting right next to User:ANBU100, and he said it was dumb, because Shinji died even though he was just made. But he liked the story as a whole. I'll see if I can write a story on him. Anyway, I hope to work with you again on writing a story. Narutokurosaki547 23:17, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Some help please I was wondering, you seem to be very creative, mind helping me alittle with my Ienkami Sharingan page. I need someone to help me think of some special powers for it, becuase i have "creator block" and cant really think of something at the moment. Re: Ideas Thats why i need help, i really wanted someone else's outlook on the matter, not something of mine, go crazy with your ideas, thats really what i need. Those techniques That does seem cool, and i have a way to make it so your sharingan could use it at the same time, becuase ienkami is the main sharingan that broke off into different types, like mangekyou, and what your is. Also, if its not a problem, can you send me all your ideas, if its not too much a problem. Your ideas I like them!, now ill just find out a japanese name for them and they'll go in. thank you for all your help. ^_^ ^_^ Than Q! Thanks for leaving that comment on Cloud of Shadows. I'm almost done with the story, but I just need to finish 3 more parts. After that, I'm going to finish it's prequel, Naruto Saga of the Shadow. I'll also get to The Revenge of Pain after that. Also, I think I'll make a story where Shinji Uchiha is revied. I think i'll work on that after I'm done with the Revenge of Pain, but I'm not sure. Narutokurosaki547 18:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^' Yeah Heh heh, yeah I know I'm busy. I just bring it upon myself. I have a lot of time to write on this website when I'm not doing my homework or whatever, so I think I could get a lot of progress on the stories I told you 'bout. Also, it is cool how you are writing a backstory on the 10 Tailed Fox. Hope to see the end result. and hopefully i won't die sitting infront of my computer. ^_^' <-happy face with sweatdrop like in anime Narutokurosaki547 19:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I would I'd be fine if you would use any of my characters in your stories if you wanted to, and I'm also a christen and I'm also home schooled ANBU100 19:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) and another thing sorry for bothering you but, in my user page could I mark you as one one of my friends and thanks ANBU100 19:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Great! =}> I like it a lot. maybe you could put how it got the Rin'negan ANBU100 20:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) sorry, again but could I edit your pic of the ten tailed fox just to add another tail and make it jet black ANBU100 20:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) 0_0 Wow That was actually pretty good. It could've been longer though. Other than that, well done! This is quite impressive for your...is this your second story? Anyway, it's good that you gave a backstory on the 10 Tailed Fox. Interesting origin. Narutokurosaki547 20:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I also liked it a lot good explanation on how it got the Rinne'gan an extremely great story and i couldn't add a tenth tail but I could make it jet black. after I put this message on ANBU100 21:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) if you want to you can take over "Clash of Natures! Two Friends Face Off!" or if you don't want to you can just delete it. P.S it's a battle between naruto and sasuke ANBU100 22:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) and also if you already haven't check out my first story here's the link Team Guy's Great Adventure tell me how you like it ANBU100 22:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) that's fine you can just delete it than and thanks ANBU100 23:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Wow I never knew that words have that much influence on people. Also,thanks for the support. I know for a fact that User:Haru Mclean Namikaze will be doing backflips hearing that there is another NaruHina Fan, or sometin' like that ^_^' Narutokurosaki547 23:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) can I can I use the ten tailed fox or any of your other characters ANBU100 00:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) thanks because I was going to mention or partly use along with some clans ANBU100 01:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) one more thing if you want to you can also contribute to the series of I'm going to write next 100 Years Later! The Wrath of the Future! The Adventure of Their Descendants! ANBU100 01:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Kitsune Arts Nice to see another kitsune arts user other than Seireitou. did you also come up with the color of his kitsune eye, in fox mode, each user has their own eye that always resembles the kyuubi's but the color varies, just want to remind you about that. ^_^ P.S. feel free to add your own kitjutsus --Seireitou 03:58, 20 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou RE: Thanks No problem, and i like the idea about blue kyuubi eyes, seireitou's is red, becuase of his connection with kyuubi. Also, if you need a info website all about kitsune powers in japanese myth, i have a link to one: http://pages.sbcglobal.net/catshavensabbath/CatsHaven/kitsune.html#magic1 --Seireitou 04:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Adminship To be an Admin you need to be on the site alot which is something you have accomplished. Also you need to undestand how to edit articles which again you know how to do. Tell you what I will give you 2 weeks to write an article on any canon character and it must be at least 5 paragraphs. If you get a passing grade you can become an admin. * Remember to check spelling * Make sure it makes sense * No making up insane god characters Blackemo1 11:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats!, i heard you are gonna become an admin, he must really think your really creative! ^_^ --Seireitou 22:01, 20 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou 0_0 U R N Admin?! You're an Admin?! LOL Congrats! So, how'd ya do it? Narutokurosaki547 22:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC) OK So, you're nominated...-_-oh. Anyway, I think that you would be a great choice. I wouldn't be since I constantly run into writer's block, and I'm usually on and off on this site. I just focus on the stories and articles I work on. After I finish, Naruto Saga of the Shadow, The Revenge of Pain, and some other third thing, I might move on. I dunno. Narutokurosaki547 22:58, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Your Article I think they are really good and informative about kirabi, and his hachibi bijuu. Blackemo asked me that he wanted to look over my kitsune articles and ask questions, so i dont know if that will lead to anything, still being a canidite is grouds enough for congrats --Seireitou 02:42, 21 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Kitsune Arts Thanks, i hope he likes them --Seireitou 02:47, 21 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Admin I will grant you adminship shortly after I figure out how to do it agian lol. Also as an admin you are allowed to delete pages (check with me before you do),rollback pages (undo events), and block users (again ask me first) Blackemo1 14:53, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Great for you I'm happy that you your an admin, I submitted karin and he never replied. but still good for you :} ANBU100 19:33, 24 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Admin Sorry I didn't answer you yesterday, but I forgot to check my talk page. I'm sorry, but I can't make you an admin. I'm not a Bureaucrat, so I can't choose the admins. The two only Bureaucrats here is Dubtiger and Blackemo1. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) chidori unusable? why is Ryun Uchiha's chidori and chidori nagashi unusable? just wanted to know --Seireitou 01:07, 26 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Sure Thanks for noticing my little ol' fanfic, and yes, your articles were atually the first ones I took notice of when I joined, and I have to say Ryun is pretty awesome, can't wait to see how Yamagakure fairs in its Civil War. I hope I can continue to contribute to the website, and thanks for the welcome. -Echo Uchiha Thanks man Thanks for the thumbs up, Itachi is my favorite character, so I tried to create an alternative to Tsukuyomi, yet try to keep it original. By the way, Sanji seems pretty cool, hope he doesn't rough Gaara up too much. -Echo Uchiha. Adminship I think BlackEmo1 has finally figured how to make you an official admin. So just wait. re: fight i accept your challenge --Seireitou 22:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Sure, I'd love to brawl. Let's slam some heads, just give me a second to post my ultimate jutsu. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to post my jutsu for you to use as a reference. Re: FUN i know, it was really fun!, i never expected ryun to be that strong, boy what a rush!, i hope one day for a rematch as well! --Seireitou 02:18, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Sure Yeah, and seireitou needs to train more or he's done, ryun really strong, especially his 10 ten fox! --Seireitou 02:26, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Seireitou' s history yes, i just put it in, its between siege of soul edge, and space/time distruption arc. --Seireitou 02:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Hmm... Ironic ending, interesting plot structure, overall, I'd give it a 10 out of 10 Narutokurosaki547 19:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Alright I am ready to presume the blood bath whenever you're ready. Ight, lets go. By the way, nice tussle with Hyuga, he'll be feeling that later. Yeah, Ryun sort of reminds of Goku from DBZ, without the tail and the necessity for mass food consumption. Well yes, his fighting style is similar to Vegeta's, and Vegeta is hard headed, but when it comes to fighting on, and cracking a sarcastic comment here and there, that's Goku. -But, Vegeta is the man and my all time favorite character. Don't underestimate the power of the Majin ~M~. Echo Uchiha 23:43, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Naruto on fire You like that minivid I uploaded? It is kinda funny, though. Like to see that there are people out there who like to see Naruto tortured. He is one of my favorite characters, but I like to see that he is tortured. XDDDDD *passes out from laughter* Narutokurosaki547 00:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ hahaha Well, Naruto is a little lame in the first part, but he does get better. Also, why does everyone like Gaara? I don't see what the big deal about him is. Narutokurosaki547 00:10, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I guess so He was awesome in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel. But it bites that he dies, then comes back to life in Shippuden. It's kinda ironic. I guess Gaara is a pretty cool character. Narutokurosaki547 00:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Pretty good I read Ryun vs. Seireitou<-(did I spell that right?) as well. Very good. Also, I'm thinking of making a sixth and final story. I need to think of a universal name for the stories I wrote. I'll prbably come up with it in 3-4 seconds, kinda the same way I come up with my stories. lol Narutokurosaki547 00:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) OMFG (Oh my fricken gosh!) That's right! I forgot about that. Ya know, I haven't seen him lately...what could that mean...where is he...<.< >.> <.< >.>...well, I think he'll get to it eventually. Also, I catagorized my stories under one name, Naruto: Path to Hokage (Series). Take a look sometime. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 00:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Uh, here's the thing... Naruto Saga of the Shadow isn't finished yet. I have run into writer's block. Same for The Revenge of Pain. I'll have to stop working on my Characters to get on the Stories. Narutokurosaki547 01:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Dragon Realm I made a place already for the dragons, i named it Dorakuzan, but rename it if you want to. --Seireitou 02:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou RE: New characters I already talked about them on their pages. also, do you mind reading my End of Tears, the Battle of Friends story. Its not done, but id like some opinion on the plot so far. --Seireitou 03:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Shinji vs Ryun I just read your article: Battle of Uchiha, Ryun vs shinji. It was really well written and very unexpected, some parts. I give it a ten out of ten! --Seireitou 03:31, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. I finished the End of Tears, the Battle of Friends article if you want to read it.